


Set Ablaze

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Morning After, Season/Series 03, Stubble Burn, The Crew Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: It's kind of obvious what's going on when Lance walks in with his neck rubbed raw - especially when Shiro's the only other one who's recently had a beard.





	Set Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> semi-spoilers for s3

                He can feel eyes on him the second he walks into the piloting room. Not just the kind that look up to acknowledge his presence, or check out the sound of him entering, but the kind that stare intently, boring into him. He doesn’t know if he’s just imaging it, or if it’s real, but he knows this tingly feeling spread all over him isn’t _just_ beard burns.

 

                Oh, yeah. He has a _lot_ of those. He’d been proud of them, too, earlier when he had first seen them, but now, it’s a little different. He didn’t think about how it would feel to have his pants pressed up against the ones on his inner thighs, how it seems to only make him more aware of the way he can still feel the scratches, the heat. He knows the blood in his neck is raising to the surface quite obviously, as well, but he can’t stop dragging his fingers along it, admiring the stark contrast of his cool touch against Shiro’s handiwork. With each press into the skin, he remembers Shiro’s mouth being there, remembers him rubbing his cheek against Lance much like a cat when he’d heard his hitched breath at the feeling.

 

                But now, it’s hard to feel anything but embarrassed when he can’t even sit down, too aware of the attention he’s starting to draw to himself with his squirming. It’s not like he wants to, but he can’t sit still with the way every position pokes at another place he’d been rubbed raw. Shiro had rimmed him and it was _amazing_ , he swears he probably saw god or something, but here, in front of everyone else, with his cheeks aflame and him being about two seconds from exploding in pure shame – it’s much harder to appreciate.

 

                He decides he doesn’t need to sit down right now, and stands. He’s trying not to make eye contact with anyone and hoping that if anyone notices, they just won’t say anything. Maybe they’ll all get distracted somehow and forget about it –

 

                “Lance?” Hunk, ever the observant, good friend that he is, pipes up. Lance wants to crawl into a very small space somewhere hidden and just _die_. “Are you, uh, developing a rash, on your neck? It’s kind of red and you keep touching at it.”

 

                Of course, with that, everyone swings to look at him as he fails to come up with a good response past letting his mouth fall open in shock and horror. Why, oh why, did it have to be pointed out?

 

                Before he can suffer long, or anyone can say anything else, Shiro, the man himself, steps inside, hair and beard pretty much gone. Flashes of memories of combing fingers through that hair and making fists in it speed through his mind, but this new look isn’t bad either. Especially not compared with that new shirt, showing more of his skin, the bulging muscle of his bicep…

 

                “Shiro!” Pidge greets, effectively tearing Lance out of his head. “I see you’ve shaved off the beard,” Pidge mentions, seemingly offhand, but with an emphasis on the last word. Lance watches as Pidge jerks an elbow into Hunk’s side, continuing to stare at Shiro, as if trying to pass off that strange exchange.

 

                Or, well, it appears strange until Hunk’s eyes grow wide and he goes, “ _Oh_ ,” low and under his breath. That, combined with the wink Pidge sends Lance’s way makes everything click.

 

                Goddamn it. At least they’re not saying anything.

 

                Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> did that stubble not give anyone else big beard burn thoughts? 
> 
> [on tumblr](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/163898615909/obligatory-spoilers-warning-for-season-3-anyway)


End file.
